Maximum Ride: California Life
by sofballlover14v
Summary: Maximum Ride moves from New York to California. She is looking for a new start, and you can't get better than moving across the country! Follow this story as Max becomes a new woman and experiences many new things through her high school life! Eventually Fax! Not really a song fic, but they do sing occasionally!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on in a while, but I recently started high school. Everything has been extremely discombobulated! Enough with excuses, though. I decided to start a new story. It will be another song fic! Hopefully you guys enjoy the story more than the others!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I own the plot! Pretend this is at the beginning of every chapter! :)**

* * *

Hello there, dear readers! The name is Maximum Ride, but if you call me that, well, let's just say, don't call me that. Everyone calls me Max. I'm 15 and I have a sister who's 14. Her name is Ella. She's starting high school this year, but we have to move to California. [Insert sad face here] I am extremely upset about it. I have to leave all of my friends, and I was just getting used to my high school. I'm kind of appreciative of moving, though. I need a new start, and you can't get better than moving across the country!

I lived in New York, but my mom, also known as Valencia, got an awesome offer for a building to start her own Veterinary Clinic. I am so proud that my mom is finally getting what she has wanted for years. She deserves every bit of it. Now that I'm done with the background information, we can get on with the story!

I'm sitting in my mom's car, staring out the window, and listening to my music. We recently made it to California, and let me tell you, it is everything how I pictured it! There are hotties that I know are full of themselves walking around without a shirt! Yeah, they're on a beach, but still! I probably have a better body than the latter of them!

After evaluating these narcissistic idiots, we finally arrived to our new home. It was set on the beach with reserved parts for our family. Yeah… did I mention we were rich? No? Well, we are. Once my grandmother died, we got all of the money in her bank account. My mom probably doesn't even have to work for the rest of her life, but she enjoys her job. Everyone wants a job they enjoy, so I don't blame her for continuing to work.

I ran my hand through my hair after looking over at the house. This is going to be a long 3 years! As soon as my mom parked I ran out of the car to claim my room. We don't want Ella to have a bigger room than me, do we? No, we don't. Turns out, I ran into a bunch of furniture because the house was already furnished. I guess my mom forgot to let me in on that tiny detail. I crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain as I stubbed my toe on the couch.

"Arrrgghh!", I screamed. Ella walked in, bags in hand, and laughed at me. "As soon as I can walk you are so dead!" She ran up the stairs to her room without another thought. I laughed internally. I love being the older sister. I can threaten her and she will never think twice before running away.

I stood up to check out my new room, flattening out my clothes from rolling on the ground. I should definitely be more careful. As I made my way up the stairs, I noticed a closed door with MAX written on the front. I walked in, and I set my stuff down. I had teal blue walls. Yes! I looked over to where my bed was with a black and white comforter. I sat on my bed, and I noticed the rest of my room. There was a miniature walk in closet in front of me, and my instruments behind me. I also had a bathroom to the left. Perfect! I never have to leave my room! Well, except for food, and school, and other social events… never mind.

I ran my hand through my hair again, which seems to be a habit of mine. I stood up and went out to my balcony. I got a view of the open ocean, which happens to be breathtakingly beautiful. To my left I saw a tree. It looks like I can climb it and get to the beach… or the neighbor's window, which, somehow, I doubt they would appreciate. I ran back inside and threw off all my clothes. You must be thinking, what the hell is she doing? Well, dear readers, I'm going to the beach, duh!

As soon as I was in my bathing suit, I ran to my balcony and grabbed onto the tree. It seems sturdy enough. I put my full weight on it without it cracking. I shrugged and continued to climb down. Unfortunately, life can't be that easy. As I was almost to the bottom, I felt a tug on the top half of my bikini. I knew that if I moved further, I would be topless in 2 seconds. I screamed for help, since I knew there was someone in the room across from mine at the neighbor's house. I heard halfhearted chuckling, but no one came to get me. Gosh! I hate neighbors, especially these rude nincompoops!

Ella finally came over to my balcony, in her bikini as well. As soon as she saw me she burst out laughing. My face turned red with anger as I screamed for her to help me. She climbed down the tree, much more gracefully, might I add. She followed me to the beach and I tackled her. I pinned her to the beautiful, white sand.

" If you say a word of this to anyone, I'll force this fist up your nose", I uttered through clenched teeth, as I held up my right hand in a tight ball. She slowly nodded as I got off of her. Good, I taught my sister well. I sank into the water as it embraced my body. I sighed, completely content. Maybe moving wasn't so bad.

* * *

I sat down at the dinner table with my hair still knotted from swimming earlier today. I ate my dinner quickly, as usual, occasionally brushing my hand through my hair to keep it out of the way. I thought about my new high school tomorrow. Would I have music class again? Would I make more friends? Or would I be the loner and outcast of the whole school? I thought about music some more, making some new lyrics in my head as I thought about my new life. Speaking of, I haven't sung in days. I miss it, a lot. I frowned as I got up to put my dishes in the sink. I slowly rinsed them and made my way back to my room. I collapsed in my bed, almost immediately falling asleep. But I couldn't.

As I laid there I realized that I'm not used to the random sounds of the ocean or the house, for that matter. I tend to wake up at the slightest of sounds if I'm not used to them. I sleep very lightly. I sat there for hours, waiting to get a wink of sleep. It finally came, and boy did it feel good.

* * *

**So that's it for now. If I get 5 reviews, then I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. You guys decide! **

**-Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… I didn't get 5 reviews but I had a lot of visitors, so I decided to update again. I just want some constructive criticism for my writing abilities, so I may improve myself. Please! Thanks to whoever decides to review. And to the others… I secretly know where you sleep every night. Not really, but yeah. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I heard my alarm clock go off at 5:30 am. **(A/N: Shouldn't it be go on… I don't know it's just it actually turns on when you wake up. Oh, never mind.)** I groaned inwardly. Why do we have school so freaking early in the morning?! I just don't get it.

I got out of my bed, nearly falling flat on my face. I went to my closet to choose my outfit for today. Like normal I wore a pair of ripped up skinny jeans and a T-shirt. Ella will probably be angry about my choice of fashion. Who cares? No one? Yeah, I didn't think so.

I ran down the stairs after tossing my hair into a ponytail and brushing my teeth. "Ella! Hurry up! We're going to miss the bus!" I said, just as the bus' wheel squeaked outside of our house. I ran outside, after kissing my mom, of course, and grabbed my backpack. I sat in the back of the bus, not bothering to listen to the upper class men complaining about me sitting in the back. I wanted to say, "I could knock you down in about 2 seconds, so shut the hell up!" I probably could, but that would upset my wonderful reputation. Especially on my first day.

* * *

As the bus pulled up to the school, I observed all of the cliques: jocks, emos, sluts, nerds… And then there are people like me. Where do I fit in in this hellhole we call a school? I got off the bus trudging to the office for my schedule. I got a few whistles from the douche bags over there. Sexist much?

I got my schedule and my locker combination as quickly as possible. I don't like faculty. They kind of creep me out a bit with their fake ass smiles.

I made my way to my locker to dump off my extra textbooks. Ugh! This happens to me every year! I always find a dirty couple making out in front of my locker. These kinds of people make me extremely angry. "Hey, could you piss off?! That's kind of my locker you're making out on top of." The ugly slut making sucky-face with this emo boy turned to me with her attempt at a death glare.

"Who do you think you are, slut? This is Fangy's locker!" She turned to "Fangy" to which he nodded in approval. Wow, talkative much?

"Oh really Fangy?", I said in a whiny voice," This is your locker?" I shoved him out of my way and showed them my card. I saw a slight hint of red on Fangy's face as they both turned away. Finally!

* * *

I walked into homeroom, being the only new kid. That's the worst part about moving. All eyes turned to me as I walked into the classroom. I heard guys whisper:

" Whoah, man! Check out the new chick!"

"God, she's so hot!"

And it continues as expected. From the girls, it was more of sneers and rolling of the eye. Whatever. I really don't care. I looked to the back of the room where none other than Fangy sat, staring down at his desk. I almost groaned out loud as the teacher, Mr. Henry, told me to describe myself. I ran my hand through my hair and began.

"Hi, there. I'm Max… and just Max. Don't call me anything different. I'm 15 and, obviously, I'm new here." I got a few chuckles out of that. "I'm from New York." As I said that a girl's face with mocha skin popped up and her eyes lightened. "I love to sing and play the guitar, write some music here and there. Yeah.. there you go."

'Thanks, Max," the teacher said as he directed me to a seat beside Fangy. He looked at me for a moment before turning back to the front. Idiot. He's an emo, which I just noticed. He's wearing all black clothes with black hair and onyx eyes. I dropped my hand down on to the desk, unexpectedly hitting Fangy's hand. I jumped away from his touch. I felt tingles crawl up my spine as I pulled away. What the heck?! He must've felt it too because he pulled away as well.

"By the way, my name is Fang. Not Fangy. And that chick I was making out with is my girlfriend Lissa," said a dark, gruffy voice. I turned to him and nodded. What a douche.

* * *

I waited for homeroom to end because guess what class I had next? Music! I patiently waited for the bell to ring , and then I was out! Fang was following me, though. "Why are you following me?"

"I have music, too," he said as he flipped his hair across his face. I calmed the features on my face. "_Don't let this guy bother you, Max_," I though to myself. I sat down in music class and waited for the instructor. Please hurry before this idotic nuisance sits next to me… He sat next to me. Dammit! Just then, I saw the girl with mocha skin, and a skinny, lanky boy with strawberry blond hair. I stood up.

"Hey, guys. Would you mind if I sat with you? Fang is kind of weird. They both chuckled and nodded. The girl with mocha skin turned to me, as did the lanky boy.

"I'm Nudge and this is Iggy. And Fang over there? Yeah… He's a bit of an introvert, but you get used to him. We are all part of a band called the Flock, so if you want, you can join us at lunch." She gasped," Aren't you the girl who moved here from New York? How is it there? Is it as beautiful as it is in the magazines? Do you think you could-" The boy, Iggy I think it is, covered her mouth. I smiled to him and mouthed a thank you to him. Just then the instructor walked in, his eyes immediately darting to mine.

"Ah! We have a new student? Did you guys share the tradition with her? Remember, you only cut off the pinkie toe on your foot, you don't have to cut off more."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Is this guys serious? I am not cutting off my pinkie toe! Just then, everyone turned to me and laughed. Oh… Duh! It was a joke.

"So miss… Maximum Ride," he said as he glanced down at his roll," Would you like to perform any song for us?" I stood up excitedly. Maybe I could get in with the Flock. I've always wanted to be in a band. I grabbed a guitar and began to sing: **(A/N: Counting Stars by OneRepublic! I'm sorry, but I'm not able to include the lyrics due to some rules about fan fiction!)**

Everyone clapped as the teacher looked at me impressively. I sat the guitar on its holder and sat next to Iggy and Nudge again. They both whispered about their band, but I couldn't quite grasp what they were whispering. I shrugged and turned to the rest of the class. Everyone gave me smiles and nods, except for Fang. He looked me straight in the eye and held my stare. We both sat there for a few seconds until I saw Nudge's fingers snap in my face. "Knew you had a crush on him," she muttered. I turned to her agape. I heard a half-hearted chuckle and immediately recognized it. That's my neighbor! I turned to him angrily as I realized it. He gave me a confused look and I rolled my eyes. Yup, my neighbor is definitely a nincompoop.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for now. I ended on a pretty good note… depending on how you think about it. Can I at least get 1 review this time? Pretty please?**

**-Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing Claire! I appreciate it. And I will take into account how Max views Fang. I was just trying to build up the relationship slower than other people on Fan Fiction do. I always find that it moves too fast. But it's ok. I can change it a bit! Thanks again for reviewing. Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

As music class ended I walked towards History with Fang. He apparently has every class with me. At least he's not the ugliest kid to hang out with. He just gets under my skin. I can't believe he left me on that tree when I was trying to get to the beach! I turned to him as we sat down in History and gave him a look. He's still confused. Shall I enlighten him?

"I can't believe you left me on that tree!" I whisper-shouted," I needed help, hence my call for help." I knew I could see someone in that bedroom. Whoa! My tree leads to his room! Now I can get back at him. (Insert evil laugh here)

"You seemed to be doing just fine on your own," he muttered with a half smirk. I felt butterflies in my stomach. What is happening to me? How can Fang of all people do that? I ignored it as I continued the conversation.

"I really-" I stopped as the teacher interrupted me. Grrr… I glanced at Ms. Bowne. She was glaring at me, I noticed, as I slowly sank into my seat. I heard soft chuckles around the room when Fang patted my arm. Again! The sparks! We didn't pull away this time, though. I turned to the teacher and listened to the lecture.

What is with that spark and the butterflies? I don't understand. I'll just pretend it doesn't exist. It really distracts me. I scooted away from him when he looked at me in confusion. I just shrugged and sank in my seat even further.

I darted out of class as the bell rang. Finally! I get to eat some lunch! I sat down next to Iggy. When he noticed my presence he smiled and pulled me closer. I blushed slightly. "What's up Ig?" I said as everyone else sat down. He looked at me.

"So, Maxie, I have the honors of asking you to be in our band. Would you care to join it?" he asked. I almost fell out of my seat. What? Really? Ok, Max, keep your cool.

"Sure," I said and shrugged.

"Geez, don't act so surprised!" he said as he nudged me with his shoulder. I smiled excitedly.

"Thanks guys! I've always wanted to be in a band!" I said. They all rolled their eyes. Yeah, I can act. Just kidding, but I don't think I'd be that bad, though. After we were finished eating we went back to the music room since we still had time during lunch. They wanted to show off one of their songs. I told them about my room having a bunch of instruments. They wanted to come over today. Heck, yeah! I might have more friends than Ella right now! Speaking of, I wonder how she's doing. Just then Fang slowly began to sing.

**(A/N: The Flock will be playing Secrets by OneRepublic! Again, I'm not allowed to put in the lyrics. Sorry!)**

I gaped in surprise. Wow, Fang is really good! I think I'm starting to see him in a new light. I brought my hand up to my hair and ran through it. "That was amazing, guys!" I clapped for them. I wonder how long they've been a band. And now I get to be in it! I could screech like Ella right now. That's how excited I am.

For the rest of the day I had a smile on my face. When I got home I ran up to my mom and gave her a hug. If we hadn't moved I wouldn't have this opportunity. She looked at me confusedly. "Max, is everything alright, honey?" I nodded eagerly and told her about Fang and the rest of the Flock, so they call themselves. How am I so lucky? "That's wonderful! You said yes, right?" Of course I did. Who does she think I am, a nincompoop like Fangy over there?

When he popped into my head, I heard the door bell ring. Sweet the gang's here! I opened the door and felt my heart swell when I saw two cute children staring at me adorably. "Well, who do we have here?" I said as I knelt down to their level.

The little boy pointed to his sister," This is Angel." And rightfully so. She looked like nothing but an angel. "And I'm Gazzy. Maybe you can find out why later," he said as he smiled deviously at me. Hmmm… What does he- oh… Yeah I don't want to find out. I let them in and led them to my room. When Fang walked up to my balcony he turned to me chuckled.

That smile almost makes my knees fall from under me. Stop it, Max! You just met him today! I inwardly groaned at myself. I swear I get on my own nerves. We sat down and practiced a few songs. A girl could get used to this!

After everyone left, I went out to my balcony to read. What? The Maximum Ride isn't allowed to read? I sat down on my bench and listened to the ocean as I read. California is getting better and better. Just then I heard a whistle to my left. I sat down my book and walked over to Fang waving me over. "What, you want me to climb over there just to have my top pulled off again? I think not." Like I was going to risk being shirtless in front of Fang, of all people!

He sighed. "I already went over to your house today. It's only fair," he reasoned. Ugh! I hate it when he's right. I brought my legs over my balcony railing and began to climb towards him. As I mad it to the window, I started to push out my leg to climb in when my foot landed on… nothing. I had missed. God! I really suck at this tree-climbing thing.

Just then I felt warm arms wrap around my torso. Maybe he isn't as much of a douche as I had thought. He pulled me in and I huffed, running my hand through my hair. He let go of me and let me observe his room. Mostly black, as I had expected. But he had a wall full of pictures of the rest of the Flock. Aw! That's so sweet! I turned to him and smiled while looking at all of the pictures.

He had pictures of himself, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman. Gosh, they have been friends for a long time! I felt those same arms wrap around my shoulders, turning me around. "How about we go to the beach. Maybe I can add you to my wall of friends," he said as he smiled. I nodded agreeing with him. I followed him down to his back door. We ran outside with the camera.

The sun was beginning to set. God, that's so beautiful. I smiled softly when I heard Fang approaching my side. "I got a picture already," he said. I looked at him in confusion. He showed off his camera and there I was, standing in front of the sunset and the ocean with just the back of me. I smiled to acknowledge the photo. Has he ever thought of being a photographer? Oh my God! I turned to him and asked him.

"Yeah, I guess. If music doesn't work out for me, I have this to back me up." That's a pretty good plan. I don't have anything in line yet for a career. I'm a bit behind, I suppose. We sat, taking a few pictures together, a few while we were wading in the water, and on the beach.

Went we got back to his room, he handed me a copy of the one with me facing the sunset and one with the two of us. I hugged him in response. He seemed a bit surprised but soon fell into the motion as well. He definitely helped me out today with easing into a new high school. He's a wonderful friend. I couldn't have asked for more.

**There. A nice, long chapter for you guys even though you don't review! Grrr… Anyway, I don't care. I enjoy writing stories so tough! Hope you enjoyed it, though.**

**-Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up?! I've decided to update again so here you guys go!**

* * *

I made my way back to my house with a smile on my face. Fang, AKA Mr. Emo, actually has feelings. I glanced at the pictures he gave me again. I definitely am putting these somewhere in my bedroom. They're amazing! I walked into my house with the same soft smile on my face.

"What's up with you?" Ella asked me. I shrugged and sat down at the dinner table. Dinner was already served. Sweet! I hungrily shoved food into my mouth. My mom stopped me.

"You seem awful happy. What happened?" she asked inquisitively. I rolled my eyes. Does there have to be anything happening to make me smile? Geez, you'd think I was some kind of… I don't know. What doesn't smile? Fang! You'd think I was some kind of Fang! Yeah. That didn't really work out well. I turned to them and answered.

"I don't know. I just had a good day, I guess," I lied. Of course I know why I'm so happy! I got to spend the rest of the day on the beach with Fang.

"Max, we know you're lying." I huffed.

"I went to the beach! Geez." I looked down at my plate to avoid any more questions. Is it not okay to be somewhat happy? I guess not. I finished eating my dinner and put my dish in the sink. I ran upstairs to take my shower.

Laying in bed, I thought of the awesome 2 days I've had in California. Who knew I'd enjoy moving so much? I miss my friends, but now I have a band and new people to hang out with. I definitely went to sleep with happy thoughts that night.

* * *

I woke up in an awesome mood. I ran down the stairs that morning smelling waffles. Yum! Surprisingly I was up and dressed before Ella. My mom seemed surprised but didn't say anything. I ate my waffles and headed for the bus happily, a new spring to my step. Yesterday I found out Fang rides my bus, so I plopped down next to him.

We hung out until it was time to get off the bus. As soon as Fang stepped down from the last step of the bus, a red head practically sexually harassed him. What does she think she's doing? I felt a weird sensation bubble up in the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it. Fang pushed her off and asked," What the hell?"

"I know you want me," she uttered under her breath. Ew! I almost gagged right there! Fang turned to me with nervous eyes. He suddenly grabbed my hand, sending sparks up my arms.

"Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend." I stood there completely stunned but didn't move. I would give anything to not have to see her stick her nasty tongue down his throat again. She sneered at me and turned back towards the school. We got some weird looks and immediately tore away from each other blushing. I can't believe that just happened. I was in so much shock I basically fell to the ground laughing.

At first Fang was confused but soon joined in. After we stopped laughing, I turned to him curious as to why he told her _I_ was his girlfriend. He just shrugged. What a wonderful answer, Fang! I shook my head and continued to walk towards the school.

* * *

Later on that day, little did I know that we saw that red head in almost all of our classes. And lunch! I sighed as I sat down next to Iggy and ran my hand through my hair. He turned to me slightly confused. I just shook my head as Fang sat down on my other side. Normally he sits across the table, but he must've just noticed the same red head from this morning.

Fang sat down next to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I blushed slightly at his lips touching my skin but soon recovered. Iggy stared at us bewildered when the red head turned back around towards her table. Fang released my waist and continued to eat lunch.

"Fang, why are you getting so cozy with Max?" he asked, seeming a bit jealous. Uh oh. I then explained what had happened this morning. Both Iggy and I laughed our heads off while Fang sat there, practically pouting. I turned to him.

"AW! Is Fangy getting his feelings hurt? Maybe I could kiss him and make it all better," I said with a pouty face. His eyes lightened as he turned to me, and I simply said," No." He sighed but turned with a small smirk on his face. I felt Iggy's arm wrap around my waist.

"Ig, what are you doing? I'm someone else's fake girlfriend right now," I said jokingly, but he didn't release me. He just turned to me with a smile on his face and left his arm there. I shoved it off and he looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Iggy?," I said as I stood up to see if I had something on my waist.

"I kind of have the same problem as Fangles over here. Except mine is a brunette. And a year younger than I am." He looked over to a table of freshmen. She looks oddly familiar from the back, but I'd have to see her face first. I just nodded and sat back down next to both of my 2 new fake boyfriends. This is going to turn into a huge mess. I can tell right now.

* * *

I walked onto the bus and sat down next to Fang. He turned to me with a small smirk of acknowledgement and looked out the window again. He must be pondering something. Which means I have to ruin it. I saw Ella get onto the bus and sit down a seat in front of us. This is going to be funny.

I pushed my backpack under my seat and threw myself onto Fang. All of the air whooshed out of him with an audible,"Oof!" I giggled (Wait! I giggled? Go back to that line and reread it. I giggled. Yeah… weird. I know.) And he turned to me with a smirk on his face. I leaned back into him after sitting on his lap. "What are you thinking about, buddy?" I chuckled loudly. That was so much fun.

"I'm wondering. Since when do you giggle?" I turned to him with anger. He wasn't supposed to notice. Ella certainly did though. She turned to me with bewilderment strewn about in her dark eyes. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

Little did I know, Fang is an awesome pillow. I had fallen asleep on him after he had turned in the seat to give us more room. I really hope I wasn't snoring. That would be very embarrassing. So I asked him," Did I snore?" when we got off the bus. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

I walked into the house with Ella as she kept sending me glances of curiosity. Finally, I had had enough. "What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face," I practically screamed. She just shook her head and went up to her room. Ugh! Whatever, I'll just go over to Fang's or something. Maybe this time I won't fall.

I told Ella I was going hang out with my friend. She asked which one, but I didn't respond. Like I want something for her to hold against me! I climbed over my railing with my bathing suit underneath my clothes. I really wan to go swimming today. When I got across the tree, I knocked on his window. Soon enough, he opened his window and I climbed inside.

I sat down on his bed and waited for him to join me. "So, Fang, I was wondering… Can we go swimming today?" I asked. He eagerly nodded, changed, and brought his camera outside. He set it down on the beach and took off his shirt. The reason I felt the need to point that out is because of what I saw after he took off his shirt. I saw this amazing six pack, very toned. I practically drooled as I watched. He smirked and ran off to stick his feet in the water.

I took off my shirt and my shorts to notice Fang glancing occasionally at me, as well. Ha! We swam and took pictures in the water for hours, until the sun was beginning to set. I decided it was time to get my homework done and went home. Gosh, is everyday going to be like this? I don't know if I can handle that much happiness.

* * *

**Well, there you guys go. This was just kind of to start off the plot. I'm sorry if this seemed like a filler chapter, but, I promise, this story will get better. Let me know how I did by reviewing!**

**-Ash**


End file.
